1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning, scrubbing and waxing of floors -- and, more particularly, to a device that is used in combination with known automatic scrubbing machines so as to complement the operation of the scrubbing machines, whereby undercoating sealers and wax solutions can be evenly sprayed over the floor area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for cleaning, scrubbing and waxing of large floor areas, such as found in grocery and department stores, hospitals, office buildings, etc.
There are many and varied types of cleaning devices used for scrubbing and cleaning large floor areas, particularly those floors covered with plastic or composition tile floors and where there is very heavy foot traffic as well as heavy vehicle traffic -- such as grocery carts, portable machines, etc. In those establishments where food products are stored and the loading of fresh produce takes place throughout the day as in grocery stores, it is necessary to wash the open areas and aisles between the commodities on shelves at least once a week -- preferably twice a week, and waxing at least once. Thus, it is essential that an even wax coat be maintained to protect the floors.
At present, there are available several types of automatic cleaning and scrubbing machines, the trade names for some of these devices are known as "Tornado," "Kent" and "Multi-Clean." These machines generally comprise one or two motors that drive a brush or pad-holder-drive brush, a vacuum, a squeegee, and in some cases a drive motor for the entire machine. Also included are two tanks -- one tank to dispense a solution through the brush, and the other tank to recover the scrubbed solution through a vacuum system. Most automatic scrubbers on the market are self-contained and are primarily operated by batteries, either a 24 or 36-volt system. The original intent of the automatic scrubber was to put solution onto any hard-floor surface from one of the two tanks, the solution being discharged through the brush or brushes by means of a discharge tube. The solution is spread and agitated with the brushes mounted at the front of the machine. As the machine passes over the scrubbed area with the solution disposed thereon, the squeegee attached to the rear of the machine collects the solution, thus allowing the solution to be sucked up through a hose running from the other tank with a vacuum motor attached thereto. Thus, the scrubbed solution is picked up from the floor and deposited in the recovery tank.
Accordingly, these scrubber machines eliminate the part process used wherein one man used a floor mop and bucket to put down a solution and another man came behind him with a vacuum, recovering the solution the first man scrubbed. The solutions used included stripping solution, scrubbing solution or rinsing solution.
The automatic scrubbers as known reduced the labor required for maintenance, which in the floor-cleaning field is about 80% of the cost of doing business.
However, there are still additional improvements needed in order to reduce the hours of labor yet required. With the combination of the above automatic cleaning machines and the hereinafter described invention, further reduction in time, cost and labor can be established.